Blood Donor
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: Orgasm makes the blood so much sweeter, that vampires feed almost strictly through sex. Vampire Edward has taken to giving women pleasure, but only taking their blood in return. Virginal Bella thinks that sounds like the ideal situation…


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters. I also don't own the idea of the vampires in this story. The inspiration comes from the manga _Midnight Secretary_ by Ohmi Tomu (which you can read on MangaFox, it is way hotter than this story).

**Title:** Blood Donor

**Author**: Sierra Sitruc

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance, alternate universe

**Warnings**: This is about vampires who drink blood…during sex…That is all. _Underage_ go away!

**Pairings**: Bella/Edward, Edward/many other women, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Ben/Angela

**Summary**: Orgasm makes the blood so much sweeter, that vampires feed almost strictly through sex. Vampire Edward has taken to giving women pleasure, but only taking their blood in return. Virginal Bella thinks that sounds like the ideal situation…until he leaves her wanting more than just orgasms.

Bella was in the middle of the final paragraph of her English Literature essay, hidden in a nook amongst the shelves of the library. She was nestled in the history of musicals – a dead section of the library where an old desk was kept. It got the university's wi-fi and that was all Bella cared about. Her roommate, Alice, was having her vampire boyfriend over for dinner. That inevitably meant that she would have some Ramen, they would have sex, and right when Alice was having a mind-blowing orgasm – Jasper would drink some of her blood.

Or so Alice had explained to Bella when she had had her first "dinner date" with Jasper. They had one roughly every eight weeks. Bella had heard of vampires before, they were rare but not unheard of. A large group of them congregated in the Seattle area in particular, so Bella's father had felt inclined to warn her of them.

"The women are harmless to you. They tend to stick to the opposite gender for, you know, _food_. The males are what you should be worried about. Don't get caught up with them. They don't do committed relationships _at all_," he had said threateningly. Bella had listened to her father's advice. It had been simple, since she had yet to run into any vampire – male or female - except Jasper. Although, she did know a boy named Emmett who had apparently gotten caught up with a nasty female vampire. She had nearly drained him _dry_. He'd been rushed to the hospital for a blood transfusion.

Despite the experience, Bella had spotted him in the lunch hall, pale but utterly blissed out.

From what Bella understood, vampires needed to feed several times a week – more blood than one human could produce for them. It meant they needed to go from human to human, often rotating them through a cycle. Monday Tanya, Wednesday Kate, Saturday Irina, Monday Carmen, and so on for a month. Then they would begin anew. The humans were happy to be in the cycle, or sometimes knew nothing about it. The orgasm from a vampire often left the human incapable of feeling anything but pleasure. They might not notice they were bitten at all and go on for months unknowingly "dating" a vampire.

It had all sounded absolutely creepy to Bella until Angela interrupted her lonesome rendezvous at the library.

"Bella!" Angela hissed.

"Ang, I am almost done!" Bella replied grumpily.

"Your cell phone was off, so I came to find you."

"It was off so I wouldn't be interrupted."

Angela was buzzed. "I couldn't wait. I just had to tell you about this guy I met while I was getting coffee earlier."

"Are you serious? That could have waited."

"No, it couldn't. I found a guy who is…just the guy for you." She was beaming.

"Huh? For me? This could have definitely waited," Bella sighed. She looked longingly at the unfinished paragraph on her laptop.

"He's one of a kind. He's completely strings free, emphasis on the free. He's gorgeous, fit like Beckham, and utterly selfless in the bedroom."

Bella's interest was perked, but she was still aiming to act uninterested.

"How do you know this?"

"The guy I met at the coffee shop, Ben. Now _he_ is perfect for _me_. We saw a guy come in, surrounded by fawning women. It was like they were his fan club. Ben could tell I was curious, so he told me about him. Ben knows him from his biology class. He explained his…reputation."

"Why would Ben tell you about this strings free guy?"

"Well, he didn't tell me about him until _after_ I said I wasn't interested in vampires. I told him a little about Alice's boyfriend and how that was enough to put me off. That convinced Ben enough to dish on him."

"How would Ben know?"

"He was Ben's lab partner for the first part of term. Then Ben got switched to Jessica Stanley who has _personal_ experience with the guy. She has a mouth on her. She was bragging to a girl behind her while Ben was innocently sitting next to her. He didn't appreciate the knowledge, but I could tell he was having fun telling me." She grinned. "He was all riled up to prove that he could be just as unselfish in bed as Edward Cullen." Her smiled showed that he had proved himself well. Bella did some math. Angela had probably gotten coffee after class at four o'clock and it was now pushing midnight…It was probably a very good night for the girl.

Bella gave Angela a pointed look. "I'm glad you had a good time, but why do you think I would be interested in a vampire?"

"Because the last time we got drunk you said you were a virgin and quote, 'fucking sick of it' end quote," she laughed. "But I also know you wouldn't want to lose your virginity to some random guy."

"But a random vampire is okay?" Bella asked incredulously.

"No, he doesn't have sex with girls. He's selfless to the point where…it's probably goddamned annoying. He won't fuck them. Who knows why, but he'll refuse no matter how much they beg. Jessica seemed to have begged excessively and was denied any peen." Angela was laughing again.

Someone from several aisles over shushed her.

"So he doesn't leave them completely satisfied then, does he?"

"If you call multiple orgasms unsatisfied, but I think it'd be good for you. You don't have to worry about having a Mike situation." Mike the Leech, who wouldn't stop calling and crying on the phone to her after they broke up. "Edward has to rotate women to survive, no clinging! Think about how Jasper has to drink that nasty fake blood stuff to stay faithful to Alice. Only a scarce few in the world are willing to do that for a mere human. By the looks of it, Edward Cullen is plenty happy with giving multiple women multiples. You can get the satisfaction you want on a regular basis with no strings attached."

"Then kick him to the curb when I find a man who will be faithful to me?" Bella said wryly.

"Exactly."

"I don't know, Ang. It's…a little scary. I don't think I could be that intimate with a stranger."

"You would be able to if you met this guy. He's just your type!"

That made Bella think of something. "How do you suppose this vampire is even going to want me?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "You're beautiful, intelligent, and a brunette. He seems to like them. The entire gaggle of girls around him were brunettes. Ben said he would put in a good word for you if you were interested."

Bella frowned. A tryst with a vampire sounded sexy, thrilling, and endlessly pleasurable, but it just wasn't her. Vampires were not for Bella Swan. Jasper was nice for Alice. He might even be her soul mate by the lengths he had gone to remain faithful to her. He could only feed from Alice once every eight weeks and the rest of the time he could only get in a _nibble_, as Alice jokingly called him taking a few drops of her blood. Otherwise he fed purely on an imitation blood source he had to pay out the nose for (luckily he was filthy rich as vampires generally were).

It was enough to make Bella's decision a simple one. It was a tempting offer, sure, but she would have to ignore the opportunity Angela had offered.

Eight weeks later, Bella was frustrated. Sexually. She began wondering why she was waiting around for love and romance when a hot ass vampire was prowling around offering spectacular orgasms in return for a simple donation of blood. The blood bank sure didn't offer those kind of perks. She considered asking Angela, who was still seeing Ben, if she could still get Ben to put in a word for her.

Yet her pride held firm. She couldn't go groveling back to Angela.

So she complained to Alice over drinks instead.

"Alice, I'm going to spontaneously combust from my lack of action."

"Go screw that guy – Eric. He's into you," Alice suggested. She pointed out a skinny man with glasses, drinking with a buddy on the other end of the bar.

"Ew, no thanks. He smelled like peanut butter."

"Well, it's your own fault you're suffering. You're too picky."

"Says the girl who claims Jasper is perfect."

Alice preened. "He is, isn't he?"

"You suck. Find me my soul mate!" Bella demanded.

"Hmm, okay. I think he'll be the next man to walk in the door!" Alice said mysteriously. They both turned to watch the door. Five playboy-worthy brunettes entered before a tall, gorgeous man with bronze hair walked in. The five women fluttered desperately around him. It was disgusting.

"Well, that was a fail," Alice pouted, turning back to her drink. Bella did the same, but couldn't help the occasional glance to check him out again. It was hard to see him with all the women crawling all over him. She could tell, however, that he looked bored with his pimp status.

"Total fail," Bella agreed. "He was taken times five."

Alice remained cheerful. "Let's try the next guy who walks in without a girl on his arm."

They watched for a few minutes before another man walked in. It was Jasper.

"Even more fail!" Bella giggled, now rather buzzed from her Strawberry Vodka Lemonade.

Alice waved Jasper over. "Hey Jazz!" He kissed her hotly in greeting. It was then Bella remembered that they were having a late "dinner date" that night. Jasper would be even more…enamored with Alice than usual, and usually he was pretty damn enamored. Bella spent several nights a week in the library to avoid being in their room. She didn't always have homework, either.

"Were you two having a good time?" he asked politely, but he was eyeing Alice like she was, well, dinner.

"A great time," Alice said, kissing him again.

"Alice has been trying to find my soul mate."

"And I should never be a matchmaker," Alice said, grinning at him.

"Jasper Whitlock," a surprised voice came over the noise of the bar. He was amused. "What are you doing with two beautiful brunettes? You usually stick to one, am I right?" It was the pimp of the brunette cluster. His voice was smooth, inviting.

Jasper grinned and, keeping one arm around Alice, shook the other man's hand. He then gestured to Alice. "This is my Alice, and her friend Bella Swan. I'm still sticking to one girl and plan to. Girls, this is Edward Cullen."

Bella felt her cheeks heat. It all made sense. Angela had been right: he was just her type. And she was hoping to be his. He _had_ left an unhappy table of women behind.

Edward was shaking his head in disbelief. "There must be something in the air here. First you, now Rosalie – the reputation of vampires is falling to pieces." He was disgruntled. "I get sick of dozens of girls; I don't know how I could ever limit myself to one."

"It's a much easier way of life, if you ask me - aren't your parents monogamous?"

Edward grimaced. "Yes, but they're old. My father got tired of chasing an endless string of women and having to keep them happy."

"And you don't think that will happen to you?" Alice asked, giving Bella an encouraging side look.

Edward waved his hand at his table of females. "At this rate, I'll never run out of women, even if I wanted to."

Bella smothered a giggle. Edward gave her the once over. "So this one's not yours?" he asked Jasper, not taking his eyes of Bella. She felt suddenly much warmer.

"No," Jasper was looking to Alice for what to say next. She winked at him. "You can keep her company if she'll let you. Alice and I have a dinner date, so we'll be leaving."

"You'll be okay?" Alice asked under her breath, hugging Bella goodbye.

"I think so. I could just go home after I finish my drink if I want."

"Or after you get some, whatever comes first," Alice whispered.

She left Bella alone with the vampire. He licked his lips.

Bella couldn't help remembering the strange quirk about Edward that Angela had mentioned. How selfless he was in bed. It would be perfect for an inexperienced girl like herself. She was 20 years old, why shouldn't she let a hot vampire go down on her?

Edward took Alice's seat beside her.

"You want another drink?" he asked.

She was feeling warm enough as it was. "Maybe just a plain coke," she said.

"It's good to be hydrated," Edward agreed, smirking. He waved the bartender down and paid for her drink.

She tilted her head coyly at Edward. "Are you…hydrated?"

"Actually, I'm incredibly thirsty," he said. He was looking intently at her translucent skin.

The bartender set the chilled coke down in front of her. She took a long, nervous drink.

"You know a lot about vampires, I'm assuming. Your best friend is involved with one."

Bella nodded. "Yes, more than I ever wanted to know, actually. He's over at our place almost every day, and he's very open about his lifestyle."

"And has Alice confided in you about _how_ we feed?" he asked, his voice was low, aroused.

She flushed. "Yes, she has." She struggled to sound confident.

"Then I would like to say," he said, leaning in close to her. "You are looking more and more delicious the longer we sit here. I can tell you want me too."

"I…I do," she admitted, she swirled her straw in her glass.

"I am not like most vampires. I'll give you pleasure and take your blood in return. I don't expect, or want, anything else from you." He put a hand on her knee. His eyes sparked. "I'm not used to women knowing I am a vampire ahead of time, I hope that sounds like a legitimate offering." He slowly inched his hand up her leg. "I would love nothing better than to pleasure you."

The hand on her knee was giving her quivering quakes down her legs.

"I think I can handle that arrangement. You give a lot, I'll give a little," she said bravely. She bit her lip as his green eyes darkened.

"Then let's get out of here."

"Won't your posse wonder where you went?"

He smiled. "We'll go out the back door." She felt a burst of triumph at being picked by him over his other his groupies.

Edward stood up and she followed immediately. They went down a dark hallway, passing the restrooms before he pushed open the heavy metal door. He grabbed her hand and led her around the building to the parking lot. Feeling shocked by her own bravado, Bella didn't hesitate to get in his car when he opened a back door.

He climbed in after her, slammed the door shut, and was abruptly kissing her passionately a second later, like Jasper had kissed Alice – _hungry_, hot. She responded to the delicious taste of his breath and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She responded in kind and her tongue touched something sharp. His fangs had extended. She was stunned by the heat it sent to her core and she felt her panties soaking through.

"Mhmm, you're so sensitive," Edward grunted, slipping his hand between her legs. He sucked in a pleased breath of amazement. "You're already wet and I've barely touched you."

Bella wasn't about to mention how new this entire experience was for her, not just the vampire part. Every touch created a fiery connection to her clit and she rubbed shamelessly against his hand. It was pure, indescribable pleasure. She was addicted.

"Please, Edward," she whispered. She was so close already, she knew she was about to come. Edward seemed to know too. He pushed her panties out of the way and ran his thumb from her dripping heat to her clit. His mouth was on her neck and she was coming on his hand. Then he pushed a couple fingers inside her and curled them, rubbing his thumb on her clit simultaneously…she found herself coming a second time. A third.

She was moaning and screaming his name, lost in a sea of sexual ambrosia that was endless. Not even the darkness consuming her dulled the pleasure radiating through her body…

Bella was alarmed when she woke up in bed, alone. Had it all been a dream? She didn't remember coming home…She blinked her eyes open and looked around the room. It was most certainly not her bedroom, and was certainly a hospital room. An IV was hooked into her arm. She suddenly had a vague idea what might have happened.

A dozing Alice was next to her in the chair, her head lolling off to the side. She looked pale like she typically did after a "dinner date" with Jasper. Bella sat up, seeing a clock on the wall. Her head was spinning, but she managed to read the time. It was early in the morning, so she had been unconscious all night.

"Alice?" Bella called to her friend.

Alice's neck cracked noisily as she straightened it. "Bella?" she yawned. "Bella! Thank God you're okay!"

"What am I doing here?"

"Emergency contact. You be thankful they didn't call your dad!"

"No, what am_ I_ doing here?"

Alice gave a half-smile. "You don't remember fooling around with Edward? I should think he'd be more memorable with his reputation…"

Bella rushed to correct her. "No, I remember _that_!" And she was so thankful it wasn't a dream. "Did he…drink too much, I guess?"

"Oh yeah. He was really upset when he called Jasper. Jasper was just as upset, since Edward's call interrupted us in the middle of our "dinner date" but it couldn't be helped. Edward said he had gotten _carried away_." Alice's face was taken over by a devious smirk. "Apparently you were _very_ tasty."

"Ohmigod," Bella squeaked. She buried herself under the blanket laid across her lap.

"I felt bad for Edward. He called Jasper to get a hold of me and we rushed to meet him here at the hospital. They had to give you a blood transfusion! Edward felt terrible. He's never lost control before. Jasper has said before that no one has more control than Edward."

Bella tried to recall feeling any pain during her session with Edward, but none came to mind. "Huh, I don't even remember anything but – " she stopped herself.

Alice knew anyway. "The multiple orgasms?"

"Yeah," Bella laughed. "Oh well, this saved me from the awkward moment after."

"Edward's taken care of the hospital bill and everything too. He's moping around with Jasper in the lobby as we speak, waiting to hear how you are."

They were interrupted by the nurse coming into the room. She was cheerful and pleasant as she checked Bella over and then declared that she would have the doctor in soon to discharge her.

"You seem quite resilient to the loss of blood, you may be a bit nauseous and lightheaded for a few days, but if you take care of yourself you should be able to recover very quickly."

Bella was pleased with the outcome. Alice, just as pleased, ran off to tell the men waiting in the lobby. Bella was discharged not much later and after getting her things together bumped into her visitors in the hallway.

Edward was smiling sheepishly. Alice and Jasper let them talk, stepping a polite distance away.

"I want to apologize for overindulging. I can't believe I lost control like that. It will _never_ happen again," he assured her fervently.

"Of course not!" Bella exclaimed lightly. "I won't be seeing you again – at least in that, um, intimate setting."

Edward's lips twitched ever so slightly. "Oh?"

"I was just looking for a bit of fun." She had been. Maybe she wanted to have fun with him several more times, but that would be a danger to her. Vampires did not commit. _Edward Cullen_ positively did _not_ commit.

"You wouldn't be interested in being a part of my…regular rotation?" he asked, his eyes were dark with longing. Bella felt warm again.

"No, no, it was – fantastic – but that's all I have time for."

"If you're sure," he said slowly. She would almost say he was confused by her answer, like he had never been turned down before. Maybe he hadn't dealt with virgins before, because although Bella had her qualms about giving up the man who gave her the best orgasms in the world, she didn't necessarily know if they _were_ the best in the world. She had nothing to compare it to.

"I'm sure," she said.

"Then I'll be on my way. Jasper knows how to reach me if you ever change your mind." He winked at her and walked out. He was confident she would return to him. She resolutely decided to prove him wrong.

Jasper and Alice looked at Bella curiously. She smiled reassuringly. "He was a good time, but I don't need to be in competition with two dozen other brunettes."

Alice cocked her head to the side, Jasper raised an eyebrow, but they said nothing.

It became a battle of wills after that: Bella's will to stay away from a vampire and Bella's will to have multiple orgasms again. The danger Edward had put her in by taking too much of her blood never crossed her mind. It had clearly been a fluke. If anything, she suspected it was because she was the first virgin he had dealt with – she was bound to be more excitable due to the newness of it all. That was the only explanation she had.

To abstain from calling Edward up for another foray, she took to pleasuring herself. That was healthy and normal for a woman her age. It was good to relax. It added a certain fondness to the shower experience, because where else would she be able to pull off masturbation? If her fellow dorm dwellers were wondering about the weird sounds she was making while she lathered and rinsed, so what? Could she help it if the only way she could orgasm was to think of Edward's fangs against her neck? So she had developed some vampire kink, who hadn't? She would never go back to that vampire for pleasure. She was above that! It was up to her to prove the strength of humanity of vampires, or so she told herself.

The last thing she expected was for Edward to come to _her_.

It was eight weeks to the day of their last meeting when he appeared at the door of her dorm room. She had been watching the Discovery Channel and organizing her desk. She tried not to gasp when she saw him. He was even sexier than she remembered. He was wearing a designer jeans and a button down plaid shirt. It was unbearable to resist ripping it open.

"Edward!"

"Bella," he said, smirking at her skimpy wear. Spring had arrived, so she was in shorts and a spaghetti strap top. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask if you'd like to be my dinner date this evening," he said politely. "I'd like to make up for that disastrous accident in my car."

"And get a free meal out of me?"

"Well if I paid, it'd be prostitution now wouldn't it?"

Bella furrowed her brow, annoyed. "I think that would be if I was paying _you_, Edward," she said, feeling snarky.

"Come on, Bella, didn't we have a _spectacular_ time together?" he demanded, stepping into her room and shutting the door behind him. Bella wondered where the hell Alice was – then remembered _she_ had a dinner date and had finally decided to go to Jasper's for a change of pace. Had Edward known that Alice would be gone?

"It was an amazing night that ended with me in the hospital," Bella calmly reminded him. She was confused by his behavior. Didn't he indiscriminately rotate women to drink their blood? Why did one woman like her have him knocking down the door? There were so many questions.

"Only amazing?" Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

She thought so, but she didn't want to be too over the top with her descriptions. Her inexperience was having her lean on the cautious side. What if he had known she was a virgin and had given her only a half-assed performance? Hey, the virgin won't notice…

"Only amazing," she confirmed, trying to keep her heart palpitations down. "Are you searching for compliments? Should I write a sonnet about it?"

"It was the best night of your life, don't lie to me!" He drew her in close to him. His heat and hard body disoriented her.

"How would you know?" she spat out childishly. His sudden closeness had her lost for better comebacks.

"Because it was the best night of my life – minus the hospital visit. I swear that won't happen this time," he said frantically. He was wide-eyed, trying to convince her.

Her face heated, her legs quivered. "This time?"

"_This_ time," he confirmed. He bent down and dived at her mouth, kissing her wildly, out of control again. She was on fire, exactly like before. She embraced it, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him closer. She moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her ass and lifted her against him.

She gasped when she felt his hardness against her. He lifted her into his arms and dropped her onto the couch, carefully keeping his weight off her as he made love to her mouth with his own. Her toes were curling, her legs shaking, and he hadn't even removed her shorts.

He pulled back from her, shoving her shirt out of the way to kiss down her stomach. She was breathing heavier with each kiss. "You're so sensitive," he said hoarsely, the same thing he had said before. "It makes your blood delectable," he growled. He ripped her shorts down her legs. Goose bumps ran down to her feet from her nakedness. He licked his way to her clit, and his tongue pulsed against her and she forgot all about being naked.

She screamed in tortured delight. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair and he hummed in his own pleasure. It sent her over the edge so fast she could barely grasp it was happening, and she felt him doing that trick with his fingers again as his mouth gripped her thigh, drinking her blood greedily.

She floated into post-orgasm paradise as he sat up, licking his mouth. For a man who hadn't had sex, he looked as if he had. His hair was pointed in all directions, and he was grinning devilishly.

"This time was so much better," he said, shoving her shorts back up her legs. She hardly felt it: her legs were numb. "I told you I wouldn't take too much again."

"Ungh," Bella replied.

He laughed. "And you tried to turn me away. Then here you are… a sexy mess," he eyed her disheveled body, licking his mouth for any trace drops of her blood again. "God you're fucking delicious," he said. "Please say I can have you again."

"I suppose…eight weeks from now will be okay," she said softly. She was drifting into slumber, her body feeling too good to do anything else.

He studied her, bemused. "Where will you be? School will be over."

"Hmm…?"

"You won't live in the dorms for the summer, will you?"

She shook her head, dazed. "I'll be in Forks."

"Forks?" He scratched his head. "Is that a place?"

"Hometown. Goodnight."

He wasn't getting anything else from her until she'd taken a nap, so he let himself out. He would have to suffer with ordinary blood for another eight weeks, but at least he had her delicious taste to look forward to.

Bella had an epiphany a week after her second tryst with Edward. She realized that no strings orgasms given by vampires were the best thing in the world. If she had to start taking iron pills, she didn't care, it would be worth it. She had never felt so satisfied before.

Unfortunately the satisfied feeling didn't hold up for eight weeks. It only held up for about two days and then she wanted him again. And again. And again. The sexual frustration was painful. She couldn't concentrate in class and found herself spending even more fruitless time in the library. Almost as painful as the frustration was Angela's taunting about being right about Edward.

Bella didn't know what to do. Should she find someone else to satisfy her? The idea disgusted her after having the perfection that was Edward Cullen. Besides, who, except Edward, would be willing to put her needs above his own? She didn't want to lose her virginity to a stranger, and the chance of finding a guy her type who she could get to know and care about was…low. Edward was her type in every way and he was already part hers. She wanted to see him naked. He had felt so perfect through his clothes; she could only imagine what he looked like.

Which brought her to another frustration. Edward didn't have sex with women. Why the _hell_ not? Was he really tired of it? He had seemed willing enough on her couch. She had felt how much he had enjoyed her. Obviously, he liked blood to taste its most ripe: when a woman's blood sang from orgasm. He wouldn't go to all that trouble otherwise. But why not get some himself while he was at it?

Bella throbbed hopelessly thinking of making love with Edward. She was aching to have him inside her. Then she scolded herself. She shouldn't lose her virginity to a player like him. He pleasured and drank from several different women every week! She was just another number in a long line of women, she had to remember that.

Then why had he come begging for her? He had said it was the best night of his life. Didn't that mean anything? Or were his other 24 girls busy that night and he'd been extra thirsty? It was probably a line he used on every girl. Virgin that she was, she had fallen for it. Lesson learned. She would stay away from Edward Cullen.

Firm in her newest decision, Bella packed up and drove home to Forks with Alice once their finals were done. Jasper was inevitably going to follow to visit, but the two friends rode alone on their journey from Seattle. No boys allowed.

Charlie was happy to see his darling daughter and Bella was happy to be miles away from being tempted by Edward. She had told him Forks was her hometown, but not which house. There was no way he would find her here and she had no interest in finding _him_. Edward was probably moving on to bigger and better things, like blondes, she told herself bitterly. He wouldn't be tempted enough to find her in Forks.

She had never been more overjoyed to be proven wrong. Edward ambushed her moments after her father had left for work on a nightshift. He didn't say hello, he didn't give any explanations. He just groaned into her mouth and tugged her clothes off. His mouth covered every inch of skin she had as they collapsed to the floor. His tongue found her clit and she was screaming and thrashing in seconds. His mouth found her neck to drink from as she whimpered into his shoulder in long overdue pleasure.

His hard cock was pressing through his jeans against her hip and Bella pressed back. Edward pulled off her neck, licking it one last time. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Tempting you," she answered sweetly.

"You've been doing that for months." He grinned.

She was losing her confidence, even in the rush of their sinful aftermath. Shyly, she said, "I want to give you something back for all you've given me." She hesitantly touched him.

He shrugged her off. "I don't have sex with my meals," he said shortly. "You should know that by now."

"I do." She was flooded with mortification and rejection. "I just...well, it isn't enough for me to just - orgasm," she finally said.

Edward looked at her in disbelief. "How can it not be enough?"

"I don't know. It isn't," she said, as confused as he was.

"That's never happened to me before." He was staring at her naked breasts. "It must have something to do with why you're so sensitive. No woman has reacted to me like you have. It's made your blood…addictive," he said. Her breasts tightened under his gaze. She sat up.

"Regardless, you should get something in return." Bella's attempt at diplomacy was disregarded.

"I don't want or need anything," he snarled. The press of her hand on his cock said otherwise. "Don't touch me!"

Bella whipped her hand back like it had been burned. "You're body says something different."

"I…" He was cornered. "I need to go." He scrambled to get up and was out the door before she could even get her bra back on.

"Edward!" she shouted uselessly. He didn't come back. "Jackass!" she bellowed to the door, struggling to pull up her underwear. This was beyond embarrassing – left naked on the floor after offering herself to a man. She thought it was impossible for a man to refuse a naked woman. Then she remembered Edward wasn't a man, he was a vampire.

Bella finished dressing before she stomped to her room to retrieve her cell phone. Her stomping lessened as she began to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood and she slowly went up the stairs and had to lie down once she got to her room.

Tiredly, she called Alice.

"Are you free?" Bella asked.

Alice made a shuffling noise. "I'm just getting ready for my dinner date with Jasper."

"You would be." Of course that was why Edward had showed up! She'd lost count of the weeks. It was the day he could drink her blood again. That was the only reason he had shown up. Yet…that didn't make sense either. Why drive all the way from Seattle just to see her when he had a couple dozen women on hand back in the city?

"Do you need to talk to me about something?" Alice prompted.

"Uh, yes, and you are literally the only person I know who can relate…" Bella began to recount her latest encounter with Edward.

Alice was surprised. "This is the third time he's fed on you – even though you turned down being in his regular rotation?"

"The worst part is he never wants anything in return except blood! I'm going crazy from sexual deprivation!" Bella whined.

Alice was quiet, thinking it over. "You remember when Jasper and I first met?"

Bella did remember, but she hadn't been privy to any details. Alice had spared Bella's virgin ears with her sordid sex life with a strange vampire. Only as they became serious had Alice admitted what Jasper actually was.

"Jasper didn't commit right away, you know. He didn't even understand his feelings for me. Suddenly he began wanting only my blood; other women didn't taste as good. He was baffled. He had always kept a steady rotation of different women. I had agreed to be one of them. I liked him so much, once every eight weeks was good enough," Alice's voice fell. "It was hard sharing him, as I've told you before. I have never been as relieved and happy as when he showed up only a week after I had seen him. He said he wanted a few drops and he'd be gone." Alice giggled. "He starts coming around regularly to get _nibbles_ from me. Not enough to drain me, just like a small paper cut's worth. A few months later we were having sex without him drinking my blood. He had given up all his other women by taking the blood substitute."

Bella was rapt by Alice's story, but there was one thing she didn't understand. "So how does this help me with Edward?"

"Can't you see? Vampires take about ten times longer to realize their feelings for someone. It's all in the blood. Other women's blood can be discarded without a thought, but if Edward keeps coming to you, it's because he wants you."

"Then why won't he sleep with me?"

Alice had to think that was over carefully. "That is an Edward quirk. Jasper said to me once that Edward got sick of screwing different women every other day. He found it entangled the woman's emotions too much. His way just gets their _lust_ entangled with him, which he's comfortable with. He is more successful than most vampires with attracting women, so he doesn't have to try very hard to keep them happy."

Bella could vouch for that.

"Vampires like to keep a distance from humans, not physically, but emotionally. They'll have relationships with us, but they don't like to commit unless it's to a well-connected human. Jasper stretched it by saying I'm going to be well connected as a fashion designer someday," Bella could hear Alice smirking over the phone.

"I'm going to be a teacher, what connection would that be for a vampire?"

"That could be why Edward is still not sleeping with you. I'm sure he'll work out his feelings and issues eventually. If you want to be with him, that is."

"I don't know. He seems like more trouble than he's worth."

After the enlightening conversation with Alice, Bella was confused. She didn't know how to sort out her lust from her genuine feelings for Edward. Truthfully, they had spent little time together aside from their sexual exploits. It wasn't enough to base a relationship on; something Bella had once promised herself she would have before having sex with a man. Three exchanges of blood for orgasms probably didn't count as a relationship.

She shouldn't have asked him to have sex with her. Mostly because she should have told him she was a virgin before going anywhere near that topic. Fooling around was one thing, but full blown sex was another. Communication was important in a relationship – if she and Edward could even have one. He was a vampire. They were practically allergic to commitment. It was also a bad idea to ask for sex because Edward had specifically said from the start that he didn't.

Bella also knew that he had a reputation for this. Women wanted him desperately and he never put out. Bella would be no different in that category. She must accept it or end it. End it. Hadn't she done that the very first time at the hospital? He was the one who had come knocking on her literal door for more of her blood. Was there something more to his thirst for her than the quality of her blood, like Alice had talked about?

She had eight weeks to mull it over, she thought dully. Luckily, it was summer time. She would be going on vacation to visit her mother in Florida soon and there would be no time to worry about Edward. She would try in vain to tan, eat popsicles, and splash in the waves without a spare thought for the vampire.

Time passed a little slower for Bella than she had anticipated. She had created a countdown on her computer and was marking down the days on her calendar until Edward could drink her blood again. Eight weeks and she was hoping, wishing, that he would show up again.

With agonizing impatience, the day arrived. It was August, and she had returned to Forks for the remainder of the summer. She woke up earlier than usual with the hope that Edward would be there. She didn't know when he would arrive. If he was watching her house, her father would be gone all day fishing. Bella had arranged to be home, saying no to plans with her old high school friends so she could ensure that she was ready for Edward.

She showered, shaved, primped, plucked, and clothed herself. She chose easy to remove clothes. Once she was ready there was little for her to do but wait some more. She tried watching television, doing the laundry, cleaning the kitchen, and all the while she was trying to stay hydrated. Just in case.

By the time her father returned from fishing, she was beginning to think that Edward might not show up. It was late, well past dinner time for humans. Surely Edward had just decided to go with a nearby donor. He could still come to her late in the week. He needed to feed several times, perhaps she wasn't scheduled to his needs. He might be there tomorrow.

Bella crawled into bed late, trying to squelch her disappointment by saying it wasn't important. He wasn't important.

She rolled over on her side, pushing a single leg out of the blanket to stay cool. Charlie's stinginess resulted in the temperature of her room sky rocketing. She was wearing just an old t-shirt to bed, to stay cool. Somehow, regardless of the temperature, she managed to fall asleep shortly after midnight.

A couple hours passed before a strange squeaking awoke her. Bella was sleepy enough that she wasn't alarmed when the sound of crickets outside escalated. She rolled over, kicking the blankets off.

"Bella," a soft voice whispered.

Finally, she was alarmed.

Eyes flying open, she jerked upright in bed. She heaved in a breath of fright before she saw Edward standing beside her bed. She relaxed, putting a hand over her pounding heart.

"What the hell are you sneaking in my room for?" she demanded, not raising her voice loud enough to wake Charlie.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Why else?" He sat down beside her on the bed and placed a hand on her naked thigh. "I have been thinking about it constantly since I last saw you. I have refrained from using women in such a manner, waiting for the right woman, but…" His eyes drifted up and down her scantily clad figure. "I feel like I am up to completely satisfying you."

Bella's heart was pounding harder. Her fear and excitement entwined together, to the point she didn't know which was greater. Excitement won out. She grabbed his shoulders, kissing him wantonly. Edward met her passion, kicking off his shoes and climbing on top of her. The press of their bodies fueled Bella's arousal and she moaned as he grinded between her legs.

Time felt like it was accelerating after that. Bella was shivering with nerves and pleasure as Edward expertly removed her shirt – without her head getting stuck – and then his jeans and shirt. She helped him remove her ruined panties, and he shrugged out of his own underwear.

They were naked.

She wanted him so much, Bella thought. She needed him inside her more than she needed air. Edward's fangs glided down her neck as he reached his hand down, down…She clung to his muscled back, as he easily helped her reach her orgasm. "Mhmm, nothing is better than your blood," he groaned before sinking his fangs into her skin. He was drinking from her, she was dimly aware, but the waves of orgasms superimposed anything else - until she felt him positioning himself, never moving his neck from her mouth.

His was pushing against her and her entire body tensed, rejecting the sudden intrusion. Her excitement spiraled to nothing, her fear exploded.

"Oh God, please don't!" she shrieked in fear.

Edward released her neck and pulled back automatically at her cry. "What? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. His green eyes met her terrified brown ones. Seeing it for himself, he retreated from his carnal position and threw the blanket on her.

He was panting. "Answer me."

"I'm sorry," she said weakly. She was noticeably shaking.

Edward was puzzled. "I thought you wanted this. I would never have…" The guilt in his voice was palpable.

She had to confess. Should have as soon as he offered her what she had asked for. "I'm a virgin, Edward." The blush on her face made her thankful for the limited light in her bedroom.

"That would have been pertinent information to have known _ten minutes ago_," he said coolly.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her voice still quavering. "I got caught up in the moment."

"Now I remember why I swore off sex with my meals. They become unpredictable and….female," he said, lacking a better word. He stood, collected his clothes and hurriedly put them back on. Bella slipped her shirt back over head.

"It just happened so fast. I panicked."

Edward was wry. "Obviously."

"Please," Bella begged, already regretful, "Stay, we can try again."

"Again?" He struggled to keep his voice down. "There will be no _again_. I was stupid to get involved with you this far. Your blood may be undeniably the best I have ever tasted, but it can't be worth – this human nonsense," he said disdainfully.

"Human nonsense?" she repeated. She felt like she'd been beamed on the head. Then she got angry. "Excuse me. I forgot I was just food. You've had your meal, you can leave."

Edward was fully dressed by then, so he didn't hesitate to gracefully escape the window.

Overwhelmed, Bella sat on her bed unmoving for several moments. Things had become more complicated in a matter of 20 minutes or less. And Edward had been…exactly like her father had warned her: uncommitted. He thought nothing of humans. They truly were just food to him. It was humiliating. Her heart thudded painfully from the rejection, and a constant blush burned across her body.

She was just a blood donor that came in a pretty package.

Bella's call to Alice the following day was a bust. Alice was sympathetic, but she still believed Edward was falling for her. Bella had reminded her that the two of them had barely spent any quality time together. How could he fall for her?

"Soul mates," Alice said simply.

Bella snorted. "Unlikely."

"Didn't you feel a connection to him as soon as you saw him?"

"Attraction, not a connection," she corrected.

Alice was relentless. "Have you ever felt that kind of attraction to any _other_ man?"

Bella couldn't answer that without lying or admitting Alice was right.

They had hung up shortly after that because Jasper had wanted his girlfriend's attention on himself again.

The next several weeks passed with Bella torturing herself thinking of Edward. Her thoughts had turned decidedly jealous. She was imagining the various brunettes he was pleasuring in return for a meal. He had to eat somehow, and it was well known that synthetic blood was disgusting for vampires. Jasper was incredibly in love with Alice to drink it. Most vampires found a partner and continued to take meals as they always had, married or not. They didn't understand being faithful to humans – and they didn't date or become romantically involved with other vampires. They could only reproduce new vampires with humans, for whatever genetic reason, so they didn't bother with their own kind.

Bella wondered about Edward's monogamous parents that he and Jasper had spoken of the night she had met Edward. He had direct relation to a committed vampire-human couple. Did that mean she could hope to convert Edward to monogamy?

She had her doubts after his strange reactions the past two times they had met, the last time more than the others. He had said he was "waiting for the right woman," she had remembered. Perhaps he did have monogamous tendencies and that was why he refrained from screwing different women every other day.

It only proved his rejection of her as a potential partner even more. She was ordinary for a human. Alice had said Jasper had stretched her connections by saying she would be a famous fashion designer. Bella had nothing like that. Edward, even if he did care for her, would never pick her to marry…

It was a lost cause when he had cut and run at the discovery of her virgin status. She had to remember that. Virgin + vampire = no sex.

It was four weeks since she had seen Edward. School had begun again, this time Alice and Bella had opted to move into a small house with Angela, as opposed to living in the dorms again. They all had their own room, but still shared a tiny bathroom and kitchen. The compromise suited them for their last two years of undergrad.

Bella's 21st birthday was approaching, but it was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't help hoping that she would see Edward when the eight weeks were up. Like clockwork, he had shown up the past four times. He found her delicious, maybe he would be unable to resist the call of her blood? She was hoping! For all the emotional trauma and stress, she still missed his fingers, his mouth…It wouldn't hurt to see him again.

Then afterward she might be able to talk him in to seeing her outside of their dinner dates.

Bella was nuking some Ramen noodles that night, while Alice and Angela were out with their boyfriends. Jasper and Ben were frequent visitors, but they had decided to give Bella a night off from their excessive PDA. Bella had celebrated with cheap food and a rented movie. She heard the microwave beep and on her way to check the noodles, heard an echoing knock on the front door.

Not expecting guests, she peered out the peep hole. An agitated Edward was running his fingers through his hair on her doorstep.

"Ohmigod," she hissed under her breath. She ran her fingers through her own hair and looked down at her outfit: jeans and a fitted top. It could have been worse. It could have been sexier.

She opened the door.

Edward didn't pause for a hello. He grabbed her wrist, sensuously running his mouth along her veins. She was flooded with heat. "You're too sensitive, I can't stand it." His eyes were closed. "I just need one taste. I swear that's all I need."

Bella could refuse him nothing when she was turning into a puddle at his touch.

His teeth nicked the skin and he took a few drops, before closing her wound. He had taken less blood than a paper cut's worth. Bella smiled. It was just like Alice had experienced with Jasper. Suddenly, her confidence was ignited.

Edward was licking his lips, still reeling from the taste of her blood. "I didn't even have to make you come and it was still exquisite," he murmured. She flushed in pleasure. "Maybe I should stir up your blood even more." He leaned in. Bella's heart was fluttering as he grabbed her close, kissing her succinctly, yet passionately.

He slammed the door shut behind him with his foot.

She whimpered as she felt every hard angle of his body, melding into her soft ones. Like always, he had no trouble working her into a frenzy of lust. She could scarcely think, but she did decide two things: he was _not_ leaving her high and dry this time, and she was _not_ going to chicken out.

She took hold of his hand, tugging him down the hall and into her bedroom. Despite their scamper to the bedroom, he couldn't keep his other hand off her. She was a thrilled as she was the first night they met, when he had chosen her over his pack of willing brunettes.

They made it safely to the bedroom and Bella was determined. She found his mouth, pouring all of her feelings and frustrations into it. She wanted him to feel what she did.

She figured faster must be better, removing her shirt without a hint of modesty. Edward stared, but reciprocated with his own shirt, then pulled her back into his arms. His kiss was powerful; his fangs mysteriously retracted, unlike the past several times, Bella had always felt a hint of his fangs in their kisses. Was this more than just a meal to him? She prayed it would be.

His hands lightly traced the small of her back, ending at the clasp of her bra which he only grappled with for a moment before freeing her. That hindrance gone, Edward slipped his hands to the front. His fingers danced up her sides, a thumb brushed the tip of her breast. She gasped.

"I want you," Bella whispered into his mouth. She clutched at the button on his jeans.

Edward smiled, his eyes dark. "There's no rush. You need to be comfortable with this," he said. She wondered if he was thinking of the last time. He had to ease her into this if she was going to stay calm.

"I'm okay with slow," she agreed. Her hands wandered like his, but made their way to his ass. Edward's breath picked up when she squeezed him gently there.

"But maybe we should move this to the bed," he said, kissing down her neck to her shoulder.

"Hmm, good idea." Her bed was unmade, and they were tangled in the sheets as they enthusiastically explored each other. There was no rush anymore. Edward was patient with her, worshipping her body with more than just his practiced routines.

It seemed that with every step they took, the more they were sure the other was committed to seeing it through. With each piece of lost clothing, they were less able to bear not being together. Edward made Bella come twice before she was pleading with him. "Please. I need you."

He gave her a half smirk, but his expression revealed his own repressed desires. "You need me?"

"Uh, yes, please. Inside me," she said, not even blushing to voice her demands.

"Do I need – protection?" he asked, a little strained, as if it pained him to bring it up when he was so ready to comply with her.

"No, I'm protected." Briefly, she realized how caught up they had been last time, to not even discuss it. It turned her on more, thinking how out of control he had been, even if it had frightened her a little, too. Now, however, she was ready. "So you're free to go." She grinned coquettishly at him. "I want you _now_."

Edward didn't hesitate. "I could never deny you again." He was careful with her, almost instructive, as he positioned himself. There was only a faint pain as he sunk into her, oh-so-slowly. Her toes were curling with the heat of him inside her. She held her breath, wanting to savor the moment of their togetherness.

It wasn't awkward, like Bella thought it might be. Instead, it was sinfully good. He was practiced in pleasing women and he knew how to do it best. She was so sensitive to him that with just the lightest of touches she could come. He made sure she did once before he let himself do the same. He lost all pretense of self-control as he pounded into her. He grunted a bit and she wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to hold back or if he was trying not to bite her. It was the former. He came with a groan he smothered in a kiss.

They lay on her bed afterward, completely comfortable with their naked bodies, smiling at each other. Bella's bowl of Ramen noodles remained forgotten in the microwave.

"That was perfect," she said, breaking the silence.

He sighed contentedly. "Yes, it was. We'll have to make it a regular thing."

"A regular thing?"

"I could come over for a nibble – and some sex – and every eight weeks we can do this. I have to confess, it will no doubt be _so much_ better that way," Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "You'll love it."

She laughed at his barely disguised arrogance. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"It's a wonder I've lived without it this long," he commented off-handedly. "You really awakened that need in me. I was already sick of feeding off obnoxious women. Now, their blood doesn't help my hunger at all." He wrinkled his nose in adorable befuddlement. "But just one drop of yours seemed to satisfy me. I wonder why."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. "I satisfy you?"

Edward nodded. "Oh yeah. You've made it a chore to be with other women – more than it already was. I might have to get on the synthetic blood. I can't _stand_ those women anymore."

It was as good a love confession as she was going to get from the vampire for a good while, and Bella was happy to take it. She kissed his lips. "I'd like not sharing you with other women."

"It _is _difficult keeping up with the demand. You're demanding enough." He winked, pulling her on top of him.

"I'm not as demanding as you," she replied, wiggling her hips on a very hard demand beneath her.

"All I ask is that you stay hydrated," he said innocently. With a devilish grin, his fangs descended.

**End Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I have been trying to practice sex scenes – I think this is my most sexified story yet. I read _Midnight Secretary_ a while ago, but I was rereading it (it's THAT good) and I suddenly thought, how can I make this a dirty Twilight fanfic? And there you go. I think someone has done it before, but they totally copied MS, while I just stole some inspiration.


End file.
